


Entre fragments et interférences

by StupidBroccoli



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), UP10TION
Genre: Library AU, M/M, Romance, challenge, everything is in French here my guy, junhui is soft, opera singer au, platon, sunyoul needs to be protected
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidBroccoli/pseuds/StupidBroccoli
Summary: Jun est une insondable tragédie. Sunyoul essaye de ne pas entrer dans son coeur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Le crackship du siècle, qui n'est pas tant un crackship que ça en fin de compte. (oui parce que j'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance là)
> 
> L'idée du one shot provient d'un pari que je me suis lancée à moi-même. J'ai ensuite demandé à certains de mes proches de me balancer quelques idées, dont celle qui était de mêler Sunyoul/Jun avec Platon et avec l'automne. Donc voilà. Première chose de faite. 
> 
> Ensuite, en ce qui concerne le ship en lui-même, tout a commencé à cause de ça : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vD59Lc64iJ8 faites ce que voulez de cette information.. :3

_“I got to thinking that poems were like people. Some people you got right off the bat. Some people you just didn't get--and never would get.”_ \- Benjamin Alire Saenz

 

0.  
Cela avait commencé par la sonnette d'une porte.  
Une brève interruption dans la continuité de l'histoire.  
Un nouveau personnage en plein milieu du second acte.

Leur histoire s'était construite à travers plusieurs moments suspendus dans le temps.

 

1.  
Très honnêtement, Sunyoul ne savait rien de Jun, même après avoir travaillé à ses côtés pendant presque un mois au sein de la même librairie. Il se demandait même parfois si il y connaissait quelque chose en littérature. Le jeune homme passait le plus clair de son temps entre plusieurs étagères, toujours prêt à faire le tri. Il parlait peu, mais il y avait quelque chose de doux dans sa voix.

Au bout du premier mois, Sunyoul surprit son collègue en pleine conversation avec un client. Très vite, le nom d'« Osamu Dazai » s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il s'agissait d'un auteur japonais connu pour avoir une vision particulièrement pessimiste du monde. Sunyoul ne supportait pas ce genre de littérature. Il la fuyait. Mais Jun avait l'air de s'y connaître et sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi vive. Dès qu'il sentit que la conversation allait se conclure, Sunyoul détourna le regard, espérant pouvoir échapper à celui de Jun.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi tord de sa vie.

 

2.

Depuis ce jour, ils commençaient enfin à s'échanger des bouts de conversation. Doucement. Péniblement. Ils n'étaient presque jamais d'accord. Ils n'aimaient pas les mêmes auteurs, les mêmes genres. Ils n'avaient pas la même vision des choses. Lorsqu'ils débattaient, Jun parvenait à le devancer. Ce dernier ne manquait jamais de bons arguments pour renforcer son opinion. Il était très doué pour parler de ce qui le passionnait, bien qu'il soit silencieux. Malgré leur désaccord, ils ne se disputaient jamais. Ils apprenaient même à se connaître autour de ce brouillard argumenté.

« Il n'y a pas mal à tomber amoureux d'une tragédie de temps à autre »

 

Il s'agissait de fragments disparates qui prenaient peu à peu une forme significative.

 

3.  
« Il paraît que tu chantes »

« Il parait »

 

4.  
Les clients se faisaient rare le dimanche après-midi, ce qui permit à Sunyoul de poser discrètement ses yeux sur la silhouette de Jun. Le jeune homme continuaient de trier une rangée de livres. Il le faisait toujours aussi silencieusement, mais cela en devenait agréable. Presque hypnotique.

Ce n'était plus qu'une innocente observation. Sunyoul contemplait les traits de son visage, remarquant le grain de beauté au dessus de sa lèvre puis la proéminence de sa pomme d'Adam. Il laissait son instinct s'exprimer, ce qui était une chose rare. Il faisait beaucoup de choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas depuis l'arrivée de Jun. Cela le terrifiait, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été comme ça avec quiconque et encore moins avec une personne dont il n'arrivait pas à partager les opinions.

Avec une personne qui s'imposait comme une forme de résistance face à lui mais dont la beauté pénétrait son âme.

Jun était un cas compliqué. Il ne voyait pas les choses dans la même direction que Sunyoul mais ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de saisir son point de vue, de sonder son esprit et de déchiffrer chaque partie de sa personnalité.

Sans même le savoir, Sunyoul se noyait déjà dans cette euphorie passive.

 

5.  
Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de jours avant les auditions de chant lyrique. Sunyoul profitait alors de ses pauses pour s'entraîner dans la salle de repos et tacher de perfectionner sa prononciation. L'italien ne lui parlait pas, mais on lui avait longtemps appris à rester positif et à ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique. C'était là l'une de ses forces, le seule domaine où il avait une confiance totale en lui-même.

Il n’appréciait pas qu'on envahisse cette espace, si ce n'était son professeur.

Jun se plaisait donc ainsi à l'enfreindre, écoutant attentivement les envolées lyriques du jeune homme depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Cette chanson marquait le début d'une tragédie.

Sunyoul haïssait les tragédies, et encore moins le fait que Jun essayait lui aussi de sonder les méandres de son âme.

 

Sunyoul haissait Jun.


End file.
